The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a capacitive element of a semiconductor memory device, and particularly, to a method for fabricating a capacitive element of a stacked type that has a storagenode electrode with a rugged surface to constitute a memory cell of a dynamic random access memory (hereafter "DRAM").